


December 7, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide after Supergirl's restless spirit carried him to her grave.





	December 7, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide after Supergirl's restless spirit carried him to her grave and she was able to rest.

THE END


End file.
